Talk:Unstable Cluster
There is some uncertainty about the relationship between Self-Destruct and drop rate. There used to be a rumor that if it Self-Destructed at all the sword could not drop, but that's false, I've seen it drop after blowing up. However, Self-Destruct might lower the chance of a drop. --Valyana 00:21, 28 February 2007 (EST) The rumor in regards to this is that if ALL three portions of the cluster Self-Destruct, that the katana cannot drop. Each individual bomb that desctructs, is reported to lower the drop-rate, but that is obviously difficult to test. --Skyw4rp 01:40, 28 February 2007 (EST) I did a run today and had it blow up on numerous pops. Despite this, we were 9/12. Moon phase (if anyone cares) was about 64% to 56% over the course of our run. --Bapidai 01:53, 26 July 2008 (UTC) 8/14 with 3 bombs, 2/6 with 2 bombs, 0/3 with 1 bomb. So... If it follows suit... 50% with 3 bombs, 25% with 2 bombs, 10% with 1 bomb. Of course, we need more data before we assume anything like this...Imisnew2 19:26, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Also, it seems like it wont use self-destruct if u keep its refueling off... that works by dispel/finale or just slow spell... but this is only speculation. I've tried it on last 2 pops and it seems to workstrike that..Imisnew2 19:05, 20 August 2008 (UTC) We were able to kill Unstable Cluster with only 6 members. A well Geared PLD, Emnity - setup RDM and WHM, BLM for Stun only, THF and WAR for Damage. The WAR would Store TP for Smash Axe But that's about it. Several times when Self-Destruct got through and we Elemental Seal Sleep II to recover.Imisnew2 19:58, 20 August 2008 (UTC) I personally think its pure superstition to think the number of bombs remaining affects drop rate. My group went 3/4 on drops with 1 bomb remaining each time. Going by the %'s listed by Imisnew, that should be an event with less than 1% chance of occurring. I believe that TH is the largest factor in increasing the drop rate. It makes it significantly easier to fight if you let it explode, assuming your tank survives and melees run away each time. DarkJax 13:42, 23 March 2009 (UTC) We returned to get another 3 Soboro's for our group. Our final tally including the drops I mentioned above: 5/6 with 1 bomb remaining, 1/2 with 2 bombs remaining, 0/1 with three bombs remaining. That puts our overall drop rate at 6/9. Again, I think its pure superstition about the number of bombs affecting drop rate. DarkJax 21:51, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Self-destruct changing droprate Taken off main article: "In reply to the rumor above. Attempted 10 runs and managed a 9/10 drop rate. There was a failed Stun when the Black Mage mis-targeted the cluster causing one to Self-Destruct. The drop rate is much higher if no bombs are able to Self-Destruct but it is not 100%." --Ariannas 16:43, 22 April 2008 (UTC) 1/9 on full moon with TH2 last 6 pops. Only drop was on firesday without any Self-Destruct. There were other kills that we prevented SD and 1 more kill on firesday, however, it is a coincidence that only drop fulfilled the suspect drop-increase conditions. Ash 02:51, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Aggression Last night, my group was killing this nm and doing fairly well til about 25%. We had almost a full wipe. I survived, and I started to follow the solo strategy so I could keep it from depopping while the alliance got back up. Solo strategy, incase you're wondering: Use reraise earring, bio the mob, die, reraise, use reraise earring, bio the mob, etc etc. The only problem with this is, it takes ALOT of exp, alot of reraise charges, and alot of time. But I digress. I noticed a few things while fighting him. They're mostly irrelevant, but I wanted to point them out. 1) This mob did not link with the local Nitro Clusters. 2) This mob did not attack me while I was casting near him. He didn't seem aggressive to magic. 3) This mob did not attack me when he saw me. I accidentally reraised in front of him, and he ignored me. I believe this mob should be marked as non-aggressive. - Taomage Magic resists I believe the main page should be changed to make note that this NM resists all attack magic. Fire 2 water 2 blizzard 2 elemental seal freeze all did 0 damage... I just duo'd this as rdm and blm, doing bio, poison, burn, choke and shock - die - RR - repeat. Got him to 2% and the plan was to ES freeze while I chainspelled utsusemi to hold claim. And then the freeze did 0 damage. I based this strategy on the main pages report of freeze doing 60-200 damage, so I am changing the main page to prevent future misinformation. Here are some chat log SSs for proof. We wiped at less than 1%. >.< -Moggly 05:10, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Are you double weakened? It seems like it especially when you are dying and RR-ing. Magic does NO damage when double weakened. Aluris 16:46, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Changed the main page to reflect when he actually self-destructs.... did a run just a little while ago and he blew up @59%, so changed it to "below 60%" Moose 08:37, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Totals So Far Hey, seeing as how there were conflicting reports of number of clusters affecting drop rates, I decided to scroll through all the pages and add up the totals. Here they are, as of Sep 19th 2009 1 Cluster remaining: 0 / 3 Imisnew2 5 / 6 DarkJax 5 / 9 TOTAL for 1 Cluster Remaining 2 Clusters remaining: 2 / 6 Imisnew2 1 / 2 DarkJax 3 / 8 TOTAL for 2 Clusters Remaining 3 Clusters remaining: 8 / 14 Imisnew2 0 / 1 DarkJax 8 / 15 TOTAL for 3 Clusters Remaining Unreported number of Clusters remaining: 7 / 14 Kthx 0 / 5 Keoni 5 / 11 Keoni 9 / 12 Bapidai 9 / 10 Ariannas 1 / 9 Ash 31 / 61 TOTAL for Unreported number of Clusters remaining. I'd say the drop rate would be 50% regardless of how many clusters remain. Yes, only two people have reported detailed drop rates, but it is 32 runs reported, after all... Now, off to fight! :D Moojitsu 00:56, September 20, 2009 (UTC)